She's got you high
by pas-de-vie-sans-patria
Summary: He dreams of her brown hair and sweet eyes, he is a gentlemen and he should dream like one, but he is also a man and he can't stop thinking on her soft skin and petit waist and most important how those tiny lips would feel pressed delicacy on his.


**A/N: Next on my series of drabbles I present you She't got you high. You know the deal send me a phrase, song or theme and I'll write something especially for you. This is for the amazing anon that leave the idea on my ask. Thank you so much and enjoy!**

Enjolras can control every aspect of his life, he is the marble man after all. He likes to think that a mix of patience, self control and practice can make him prepare for everything that is coming in the foresee future. Still, there are many things that a simple man -not even one that looks like a god and talks like an angel- can control. Like the time he got mugged by some little blonde gamin that couldn't been older than 10, it was all too fast but it had leave his pockets a little less fuller than usual. Many things like the example above were matters of fate, but one thing only is the one that he is sure he can control above all destiny's little games, his dreams.

He dreams of a free Patria, when no one has the need to steal or beg or sell their bodies. A country not ruled by the king and the rich but by the people. A world when his fellow citizens are all the same and no one knows hunger. What he can't comprend is that those dreams are his daydreams, his mind wishes but what comes at night to his head explains something different,it shows his true heart command since a dream is a wish your heart makes.

He tries to deny it and every time his eyes land on Marius shadow, he quickly glance away and tries to forget about his last night dream. Every time is different but they all involve the same and those images are impregnated on his skull like a tattoo, he is better than that and he shouldn't dream of those things being devoted to his country only but there is something in the way she bites her lip and crunches her nose that makes him dwell on those dreams even when he is asleep.

He dreams of her brown hair and sweet eyes, he is a gentlemen and he should dream like one, but he is also a man and he can't stop thinking on her soft skin and petit waist and most important how those tiny lips would feel pressed delicacy on his. He imagine taking her to dinner and making her laugh like the other Amis do, he just wants to hold her by the waist and make her feel safe.

Even if he hates admitting, he has found himself lately daydreaming how his name might sound from her lips but not any name, his Christian name the name many of his friends don't have the pleasure to know since he is just Enjolras the fearless leader of the revolution. He wants 'Ponine to know him like Antoine the blonde man that could make her oh so happy.

Enjolras is too caught up on his thoughts that fails to notice that all of the other revolutionaries have make their way out the café leaving him an a certain gamine alone. She's been staring intensely at him for what it seems hours and he failed to notice it. Being caught on the act she tries to flee the crime scene but something catches her ear.

"Stay, 'Ponine" it was barely a whisper but being so long in the dark had make her eyes and ears the finest of Paris.

"Wh-What?" Éponine turned around knowing what he had say but not believing that someone like him could talk to her in such a longing tone.

"You heard me well the first time" he shorten the space between them and capture her lips on his, he had been running from his feelings so much but he needed to act on then before it consumed him more. The fight for freedom was coming closer and he couldn't die for his country without her stealing the chastity on his lips.

With his eyes closed, everything feels like a blur. It started with just a peck but he couldn't get enough, if he could only believe in one thing all his devotions would go to them. Grasping her waist with both hands he pushes his body closer to hers, feeling her warm is tempting and he has sucumbed to the desire that she represents to him long before those fisrt words left his was ravishing her neck with careful kisses when Combeferre's words finally made sense.

"You might not know it at the moment, certainly you won't experience it with your lovely Patria but a day will come when you find that lady that holds your heart and sweep you off your feet, that instant my friend you'll understand that she's got you high on heaven and living even for a minute on earth without her smile is your greatest sorrow"

Enjolras mentally nodded to his friend while continue kissing the girl that has managed to ignite the marble's man heart.

**A/N: Please review and I promise to reply, be super happy :)**


End file.
